


As Long As I Have You

by Neorulez



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Romance, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: Atobe and Ryoma were in hot springs after playing against each other in an intense match but that wasn't the only thing that was intense.





	As Long As I Have You

It was shimmer of greenish blackish that caught Atobe's eye in hot be frank, actually, it was skinny delicate body of super freshman or other words to say Ryoma Echizen. A twelve year who was two years Hyohei's captain junior. Damn, those intense eyes, soft lips, and wonderfully sculptured face. God, Atobe couldn't control himself. If his hormones wasn't in check right now he would surely take super rookie raw. Damn, though, Ryoma never looked like he was in shape before, but that was only because Atobe never seen Ryoma naked in bath before.

Of course Atobe tons of guys naked - no, no, and no he wasn't gay but bi neither was he a pervert. To Atobe, he was an observer. He moved closer to get a better view of Ryoma but all he saw was his manhood glistening of water from tip. Seeing this made Atobe's mouthed water. Fuck! The Hyotei captain found himself getting hard just sight of freshman rookie. However Ryoma caught side of his erection so he decided to confront him about the situation which surprise older teen.

"What's wrong Monkey King see something you like?" Seigaku's pillar of support leered.

Atobe's eyes were widening slightly but he decided to maintain his composure. "Of course, it's you that I want Tennis no ojisama." The older teen moved towards the younger teen, his hand stroke Ryoma's cheek.

"You looooove me?" Ryoma teased.

The Hyotei regular wrapped his hands around Seigaku regular pulling his chin up to capture the younger male's lips into a passionate but deepened kiss. A soft moan escape from Ryoma's lips as Atobe smirked at him surprise that super rookie couch make sound a cute sound. Such a sound that made Atobe's skin rose with goosebumps. Pushing Ryoma down into the water along with himself Atobe, he positioned himself between the freshman rookie's legs. A red tinge stained across Ryoma's face.

"You are so cute," Atobe mused. "You know that right? Oujisama would take good care of you Ryoma so don't worry it won't hurt that much just a little bit other than you will be find. Oujisama loves you."

BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP! Ryoma's heart started beating like crazy, his face flushed red as a tomato, and he felt his cock getting hard by second just by hearing the Monkey King's words.

Wrapped in each others hands, Atobe dived down towards Ryoma pulling him forward and spread his legs out in order for his member to enter the younger male in an ease. Ryoma moaned as he felt older male touching his special spot so he threaded his fingers through blue tresses so he could hold something onto. Atobe thrust in and out frequently inside of Ryoma who let out a whimpering cry of pleasure.

"Fuck," Atobe cursed. "You so tight!"

Ryoma head bobbled up and down as Atobe went deeper and deeper inside of him before reaching his peak. In end Ryoma ended up releasing his load inside of Atobe while older male did the same. The two collapsed beside each other before floating back up to the top where they kiss each other. Regardless of what happened just now between two it had nothing to do with tennis but some to do with love. Despite their differences the two regulars somehow managed to have a relationship in the end which they would cherish forevermore. They only had to murmur the words "I love you" whenever they were next each other even in public. Personally, they didn't keep their relationship personal, it was publicize.


End file.
